I Don't Want Any Cake
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Swan Queen ficlet about cake. Update: 11/11 "One Step at a Time"
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want any cake!" Regina stormed out of Granny's, Emma followed hot on her heels.

"Damn it, Regina! You're trying to make my birthday all about you, and you weren't even invited to the damned party. You could at least be civil and eat a piece of vanilla cake," Emma yelled, waving her arms and feeling fed up. She wasn't even sure why she was chasing Regina down and holding out a plate of cake. She shouldn't even care.

Regina stopped and turned on a dime, "I prefer chocolate. I came to your regretful party because it was the only way I could see Henry. Congratulations, Ms. Swan, you've won."

Emma slowed down as she caught up to Regina as she rounded the building and ducked into the alley where her car was parked. She deflated at the realization that Henry had ignored and thwarted all of Regina's attempts to interact with him the entire night, opting to fawn over Emma. That must hurt.

"I'm leaving. See to it that he doesn't eat too much sugar," Regina's posture shifted as her shoulders slumped in defeat, but her eyes were still on fire, blazing into Emma's.

"Hey, let's talk about this…I've been gone, he just wants to spend some time with me," Emma reached for Regina's arm before she could get to her car. She held out the cake sliver with the red iced 'E' on it as a peace offering, and mustered a weak smile.

"I brought you back here, did you even know? Charming probably left that out of his heroic account of it," Regina looked at the cake as if its very existence irked her. Her eyes shifted upwards to give Emma the same scornful look, but she pursed her lips in contemplation and jerked the plate from Emma's hand.

"No…," Emma shook her head in confusion. Words temporarily escaped her as they stood seething and staring one another down.

"See, just come back inside and try it. Granny made it and—" Emma cut off midsentence, shocked to find her chest now covered in a mess of cake. Regina narrowed her eyes in challenge, watching with amused abandon as she ground the cake into Emma's skin.

"Bitch!" Emma screamed.

"Blonde!" Regina stepped closer, wiping her sticky fingers on the sleeve of Emma's jacket.

Emma's immediate reaction was to shoot Regina the universal look of 'you're really in for it now,' and grabbed the handful of crumbs and smeared icing, shoving it back in Regina's face. Yelling, "Eat it!" was a bit over the top, but Emma felt justified.

Regina's head whipped back, as she lunged for Emma's throat, and bellowed "What the hell are you doing?!"

The impact was lost when Emma started to giggle at the sight of Regina blazing mad, her face covered in white and red. Emma ducked the first blow, but couldn't avoid Regina's knee as it connected with her stomach. Managing to get a fistful of black hair in her sticky hand, Emma yanked and toppled them both to the ground. Regina recovered first, straddling Emma as she railed against her, and let out her pent up aggression, "He is my son. My. Son. And I don't want your fucking cake!"

Emma simply blocked Regina's fists with her forearms, as Regina wailed on her. Regina's strength weakened as the tears started down her cheeks and her fists continued to pummel, but slowed until she was barely knocking. All traces of the fighting spirit seeped out, and Regina fell wearily against Emma's chest.

Now, instead of blocking her, Emma sat up and pulled her tight, the compulsion to comfort overwhelming and coming out of nowhere. She rocked her like a sleepy child as the dam of emotion broke wide. Emma felt tears stream down her own cheeks; the anger and hatred dissolving like vapor into the air.

"I don't want any cake…" Regina murmured as she took in a shuddering and labored breath, "I just want Henry…."


	2. Chapter 2

"**Actually, Some Cake Sounds Pretty Damned Good Right About Now" **

(Sequel to "I don't Want Any Cake")

Emma felt astounded. Her heart clenched painfully as Regina continued to weep openly against her. Tears, cake and sticky icing all mingled together between them. Regina's body was hot, her weight heavy against Emma's body- molded and solid. She stroked her hair, rocked her body, but was unable to whisper verbal reassurances. There was nothing Emma could say to excuse Henry. There was nothing that would comfort Regina without it sounding empty and hollow.

What does one do with a broken and sobbing Evil Queen?

Fortunately, Emma was uniquely qualified to handle just such a situation –they didn't call her The Savior for nothing. Emma shook Regina lightly when she finally stilled, the sobs had ended but she was still breathing heavily against Emma's neck. Being this close and intimate with Regina was always to be avoided, as even in this circumstance, Emma felt an unholy stab of attraction and arousal for the woman despite everything.

Emma tamped those feelings down and focused on her own uncomfortable feelings. Emma's butt hurt from sitting on the cement, and her stomach and forearms throbbed dully from Regina's attack. Emma was also sure Regina's knees were scraped and sore, but that seemed to be the least of Regina's concern at the moment. There was no point in attempting to distance herself: what concerned Regina also concerned Emma, always.

"Hey, let me take you home, and get us cleaned up," Emma looked around in uneasiness, patting Regina's back as if she were a child. In this moment, she seemed to be: all cried out and half-asleep in Emma's arms. She was non-threatening and fragile. Which may have been what frightened Emma the most.

Stiffly, they stood up together. Emma kept her arms around Regina, who seemed to be in a far off catatonic-like state. She directed her to the passenger side of the car without so much as a single insult, barb or protest from Regina. Not a good sign. A healthy evil Queen is a bitchy evil Queen, and Emma missed her spark.

Snow came floundering rapidly out of Granny's, "Emma, where have you been? We just wrapped up the leftover cake."

"Oh, hey, do mind taking Henry…I need to drive Regina home," Emma stomped her foot, but took the leftover cake from Snow when she offered it.

"Oh my God, is she _that _drunk? Emma…oh no!" Snow spoke in a hushed and scandalized tone, and then gasped when she finally noticed the dirt and cake imbedded into Emma's clothes and skin. Snow peered over, through the window of the Benz to get a look at Regina, but Regina had her gaze averted as she stared numbly at the graffiti on the wall of the alley.

Emma's cheeks burned and she twisted physically to avoid explanation, "Just get Henry tucked in and I'll be back home after I make sure Regina is okay."

"Ok…happy birthday, Emma! I love you!" Snow chirped, but her lips curled into a frown as she watched Emma hop in the Benz and speed off with Regina… and the cake.

….

Emma was silently dismissed the second she pulled up to Regina's drive, "My keys."

Regina held out her hand, mustering up and shooting Emma a daring glare that said, "yes, you're going to walk your ass back to town, and I don't give a fuck about it, and if you tell anyone ever that I cried like a baby in your arms for what felt like an eternity I will kill you as you stand- don't think I won't!"

Emma shrugged and exited the car, balancing the cake in one hand, she easily found Regina's house key. She strode with purpose up the sidewalk and let herself inside.

Regina had no choice but to follow indignantly, "I am fine now. That was just a momentary lapse of…something we're not going to talk about. Kindly see yourself out!"

Emma took off her jacket, making herself comfortable as she focused singularly on a task unknown to Regina. Emma placed the cake pan on the dining room and took off the foil.

"Come here!" Emma ordered. The shifts and dynamics of their relationship never seemed to cease. Regina stalked closer a dark shadow crossed her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Sit."

"What's this?" Regina grumbled but took her spot at the head of the table. Emma placed a single candle on the cake, pushing in through the icing. She found her lighter in her jacket pocket and lit it while Regina looked on in confusion.

"Last year, do you remember I told you about my birthday wish and you were a super bitch about it? But still, it came true. I wished that I wouldn't have to be alone on my birthday? Then Henry came knocking on my door. And you know the rest…" Emma felt emotional just recalling it. Lightness bloomed in her heart remembering the moment she had the irrevocable inkling that her wish really had come true. That she had been heard and answered. She leaned over Regina's shoulder, resting her chin there lightly. Since the woman just had a breakdown on top of her it actually seemed odd and unnatural to not be close to one another.

Regina stared at the flickering candle, and then turned her eyes on Emma's.

"Go on…I'm giving you my birthday wish. I was saving it, but I want you to have it. Wish for Henry to come back to you," Emma stood up behind her and placed her hands on Regina's back in a gesture of encouragement.

Tears filled Regina's eyes. Never in all her life had someone given her a wish. It was too great of a gift, and it was coming from Emma. Regina blinked rapidly before she took an inhale and recited the wish in her clearly in thoughts, and then she blew. She opened her eyes just as a thin trail of grey smoke curled from the burnt wick. Regina felt as though the wish was impossible, but she felt a strong tug of gratitude toward Emma. She relaxed into the soothing hands on her back.

"I'd think I'd like some cake now," Regina stated expectantly. Emma just smiled and moved around the table to cut her a huge corner piece with a red flower and extra icing.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Thank you and happy birthday, Ms. Swan. Cake was just what I needed" **

Regina sniffled and brushed her knuckles over her face. Silence filled the room and Emma retreated back to the kitchen. She picked up her fork and twisted her lips. She made no move to eat the cake; she just stared down at it through blurry eyes. Taking the first bite seemed difficult.

Emma returned with a warm wet washcloth and started to wipe the cake crumbs and smeared icing off her chest and neck. Regina looked up and watched her, her back straight and eyes cold.

"Are you going to eat it? I hear the wish doesn't come true unless you do," Emma's lip quirked into a half smile and her voice lilted into a tease.

Regina turned her attention once again to the cake, and took a tiny piece onto the points of her fork. Emma searched Regina's face: mascara dried on her cheeks, her eyes reddened, and her chin sporting the remnants of frosting. The woman was a mess of proud and broken.

Emma walked away and returned with a fresh wash cloth.

"Here. This will make you feel better," Emma stated flatly, holding the cloth out for Regina to take. Surprisingly, Regina lifted her head and tilted up to Emma, fluttering her eyelashes in a rapid blink, and then closed her eyes.

Emma ran the textured cloth over her cheeks and tended to her with a gentle caress to wash away the stickiness.

"I'm not a child, Ms. Swan," Regina remarked with relaxed bemusement just as Emma brushed over her lips.

"No, but it's okay to let people do things for you once in a while…let people help," Emma made one more pass across her face before retracting the cloth and replacing it with her thumb, wiping the fresh tears away as they rolled down the apples of Regina's cheeks. Regina leaned into the contact subtly, parting her lips and opening her eyes to meet Emma's. She did feel marginally better.

"I'm not going to spoon feed you cake though. I gotta draw the line somewhere," Emma pulled away and made to leave. She figured she should let Regina get a grip on herself.

Regina wanted to spill her heart in a way. Her expression remained dark and tumultuous reflecting her inner battle.

"No, stay for a while?" Regina sounded as if she might cry again. Her tone sided on desperate despite her best effort to maintain control. She'd been alone too long.

"We need to talk about Henry," Emma slumped into the dining room chair adjacent to Regina and felt a swirl of love mixed with anxiety stir in her belly.

Regina nodded solemnly and picked up her fork again, "He was just three weeks old when I brought him home. I'll never forget the moment I first held him. He was so perfect."

Regina took a bite of cake, enjoying the strong sweet flavor that her palate was unaccustomed to. It was too sweet of an indulgence that she rarely allowed herself. She swallowed and looked at Emma, eyes shiny and sincere," How could you ever give him up?"

…..


	4. Chapter 4

"**One Step at a Time" **

Emma had sneakily and unceremoniously sat Regina down for a heart to heart after she had given her the birthday wish. It had seemed almost natural to open and share with Emma. Regina had always avoided revealing any part of herself that would hurt or give someone else a chance to hurt her, but she had reached rock bottom. She was lonely, and Emma was looking at her with such warmth and compassion. Her head felt buzzed from the sugar rush, and she had been crying so much her eyes burned.

Regina had asked, "How could you ever give him up?"

Emma took a long time, quietly trying to erase the stain on her jacket sleeve, before answering, "I couldn't. Not really. I felt I had no choice, and when you take away your choice? Well, decisions become easier."

"I see," Regina murmured pushing her plate away. She looked up at Emma with such pleading in her eyes, "How do I get him back?"

….

**2 Weeks Later…**

"I want a new horse; this one is broken," Emma's horse twisted and neighed heading off on its own while Emma bounced stiffly in her saddle.

Once they had the horse saddled and her bridle in place, Regina helped Henry up onto his horse, and then effortlessly swung up behind him, placing her hands over his where he loosely held the reins.

"Stay relaxed, she can sense your fear- just _look_ at Emma," Regina said softly as they both watched Emma with amusement as she continued to have difficulty.

Regina and Henry shared a chuckle as Emma darted by yelling "Whoa!" as the horse kept cantering in the riding pen, speeding by in fun, fast circles.

"Gramps wouldn't even let me on the horse. This is cool," Henry was enthusiastic as Regina reached up and smoothed his slightly ruffled hair, looking down at him with utter devotion.

"You need to get on the horse to learn how to ride it, dear. Ready?" Regina smiled brightly and gave the reins a quick pull the horse walked forward.

"Yeah!"

"We'll just go slow so you can get feel for it, and we'll be sure to stay out of Emma and Sancho's way," Regina felt Henry tense when the horse increased her pace and his hands grabbed the reins tightly under Regina's palms.

"Nothing bad will happen," Regina promised in a soothing tone, and to her surprise Henry relaxed instantly.

Henry turned his face up to meet her eyes, "I know. You're really good with horses. I trust you."

"Looking good!" Emma whistled approvingly as Henry sat up, proud and a bit more confident.

"Wish we could say the same," Regina remarked, quirking an eyebrow as Emma lumbered by in jolting starts and stops.

"Hey, I'm just getting used to it. I don't have a master horsewoman sitting behind me to show me how to drive one of these things," Emma called back, as she attempted to even out her saddle that had slid to the right, slipping down the side of the horse.

"I hardly doubt that would make much difference, Ms. Swan, but if you'd like I'd be happy to sit with you and help you…steer… next time," Regina's tone was playful and flirty as the two women locked eyes for a moment, before Emma's horse took off again, and she had to put a hand on her head to keep her cowgirl hat in place as she was jerked away.

"Now Henry, shall we go fast for a spell?" Regina asked wickedly, directing the horse through the gate and into the open pasture.

"Okay," He replied slightly unsure.

They took off into a trot at first, ignoring Emma's fading call of, "Wait for me! Just a second!"

Regina saw the smile and joy on Henry's face. She whipped the reins and sent the horse into a full heart-pounding gallop across the meadow as they laughed in exhilaration.

….


End file.
